Qwaser
by Draco-san
Summary: Dia tahu tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk seorang seperti dirinya. Karena itulah ia telah mengambil jalan tersebut... Naruto tahu bahwa masa lalu tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Meski sebesar apapun kekuatan yang ia miliki di masa lalu, itu tidak akan mewujudkan apapun. Hanya dengan mati ia dapat merasakan akhir dari penderitaan. Warn : SNQ!Elements, AlkimiaNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhrrr." Aku mengerang. Dadaku terasa seakan ada orang membukanya dan menutupinya lagi. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan kaki gemetar tak karuan.

"Naruto!" Inori membungkuk di atasku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suaraku terdengar asing di telinga, menggema. Hidungku dingin di bagian dalam-ada tabung yang meniupkan udara ke dalamnya.

"Aku rasa kau sedikit mati," kata Inori. Dia mencoba tertawa, tapi suara tawa itu teredam oleh tangannya. Matanya merah, seakan-akan dia terlalu banyak menangis atau malah ingin menangis saat ini.

Aku berbaring diam sejenak, mencoba memahami kondisiku. Aku berada di gereja, sekelilingku terdapat benda-benda tajam yang menancap di dinding. Darah berceceran di atas lantai dan beberapa cipratan di dinding. "Aku buruk sekali" aku menyimpulkan.

"Ya, itulah yang terjadi kalau kau sedikit mati"

Inori mulai beranjak ke pintu, tapi aku menyambar pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan pergi."

"Aku harus mencari tempat untuk kita menetap," katanya. "Beberapa menit lagi pasti akan banyak iblis yang akan datang kemari."

"Nanti dulu," cetusku. Aku melepaskan tabung di bawah hidung dari wajahku.

"Jangan," sergah Inori. "Itu oksigen."

"Sudah cukup, Inori-chan." Aku menunjuk kearah dadaku yang terlihat normal. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan dan membebaskan diri dari tabung itu.

Dahi Inori berkerut, tapi dia diam saja saat aku menariknya turun sampai dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku menggigit bibir, lalu melepaskannya. Aku bisa mengecap rasa tembaga ataupun magnesium di sepanjang daging bibirku yang lembut.

"Kupikir aku bakal kehilanganmu." Inori berbisik. Jemarinya membelai pipiku, dengan lembut menyentuh bagian wajahku yang masih kotor dan memar akibat pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sentuhannya begitu halus sampai aku nyaris tak merasakannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Aku tersenyum lebar. "Selama kamu berada di sisiku, aku baik-baik saja."

Matanya terbelalak saat dia menyadari perkataanku. Setiap kali sudah sedekat ini dalam hal berbicara tentang kami, Inori biasanya langsung menghindari topik tersebut. Tapi sekarang, bukannya menjauh, dia malah membungkuk mendekatiku. Mahkota merah mudanya menjuntai melewati bahu, menyapu dadaku saat dia membungkuk.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu," dia berkata, suaranya lirih. "Karena tak akan ada artinya tanpa dirimu."

Lenganku terjulur, melingkari pinggang Inori dan menariknya mendekat sehingga dia nyaris berbaring di atasku. Aku bisa merasakan setiap senti tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang sampai-sampai aku heran tempat tidur tidak ikut bergetar.

Inori tampak ketakutan kalau dia akan menyakitiku, tapi dia tidak menarik diri.

 _Cup._

Ciuman Inori halus dan lembut, hanya sedikit menekan bibirku yang memar. Ada kemanisan di dalamnya, dan keluguan serta janji.

"Ekhem."

Aku hanya sekilas melihat wajah kaget Inori, lalu dia bergegas kembali ke kursi di dekat dinding, wajahnya merah padam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" Nampak seorang pria paruh baya dengan enam sayap hitam di punggungnya, pria itu mengerutkan dahi melihat selang oksigen yang dicopot. Dia memeriksa denyut nadiku, melambaikan senter di depan mataku.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Azazel." tegasku.

Akhirnya Azazel nampak sepakat denganku dan duduk di kursi di samping Inori. "Nah," dia berkata, ada ketegangan dalam suaranya yang biasanya datar. "Maukah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?"

Aku membuka mulut, tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar. Mataku melirik kearah Inori-seberapa banyak yang diketahui Azazel?-dan gadis itu menggeleng tak kentara.

"Jangan mencoba menyembunyikan apa pun dariku," tukas Azazel, suaranya meninggi satu tingkat. "Jelas sekali apa yang kalian berdua lakukan."

"Hn?"

Azazel melototiku. "Aku tahu pakaian yang kau kenakan sebelum pergi, dan kini pakaianmu sudah terbuka pada bagian atas dan pakaian Inori sudah robek sana sini. Dan kalian berdua nampak tegang, apakah kalian berpikir, 'Oh, ayo kita ke kamar dan _bermain_!"

"Bukan-" Aku memelototi Azazel, tapi Inori membelalakan mata kepadaku, wajahnya merona padam.

Azazel menghembuskan napas lelah. "Baiklah-baiklah, sebelum itu sebaiknya kalian pergi ke apartement ku. Aku tak yakin kalian akan menahan hasrat muda kalian," ujar Azazel, suaranya kembali bernada rendah dan monoton, seperti suara yang biasa dia gunakan saat menanyakan kondisiku. "Kulihat kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau cari." Azazel terdiam, mengamati dua bilah string baja yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu, kau harus siap mengambil risiko yang terjadi. Kau terlalu berharga."

Azazel menutupi wajah dengan tangannya dan aku terkejut-aku belum pernah melihat dia terbawa emosi seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, paman."

* * *

 **Desclaimer** ©Do not own Anything

.

.

.

Qwaser :: **Draco**

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Mungkin Ooc

.

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

.

 **Pair:**

[Naruto x Inori]

.

.

.

"Aku hanyalah makhluk…"

"…yang dicintai dan dibenci oleh Tuhan"

.

.

.

Sekiryuutei

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

"Mengapa aku harus masuk kedalam sekolah bodoh itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan datarnya terhadap sosok yang tengah menenggak sebotol wine dengan dikelilingi oleh tiga wanita. "-Dan memata-matai seorang iblis disana, memangnya apa yang kudapat?" pemuda bersurai perak itu sudah menggenggam sebilah string baja yang panjang jika pria di hadapannya memberikan jawaban yang aneh-aneh. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, Naruto tak mempermasalahkan jika harus menghancurkan klub malam ini dengan satu tebasan.

Azazel hanya tersenyum mesum. "Aku tahu kau akan menanyakan hal itu, terlebih lagi kau akan bersama Inori disana," Azazel memperhatikan reaksi dua remaja di depannya, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan datar seperti batu. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk memberikan informasi tentang iblis muda disana, dan juga membantunya jika ada hal yang memang harus kau lakukan"

"Apa yang kudapat?" ulang Naruto menaruh kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas sofa. "Aku tak mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu, Azazel."

Pria tua itu terdiam sesaat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama ia membuka mulut. "Aku telah menyiapkan tiga permintaan yang kau minta kepadaku"

"Oke kuterima," jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk membohongiku."

"Mah mah… dasar anak muda. Kau pikir ada keuntungan yang kudapat jika membohongimu? Yang ada aku malah mendapat kerugian, ingat satu tahun yang lalu kau membakar semua majalah porno ku?"

Naruto tertawa terhibur mendengar itu. "Itu balasan yang kau dapat karena telah menculik Inori-chan dariku," wajah Naruto nampak menajam ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Tentu saja aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau membohongiku, dan mungkin akan memberikan beberapa efek."

"Lalu…kau ingin tinggal dimana?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia melirik ke arah Inori untuk meminta pendapat. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Inori mengangguk sembari menekan beberapa tombol pada layar 3D yang muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kami ingin tinggal di kawasan Akihabara, dekat dengan menara Tokyo," tutur Inori sembari melempar layar tersebut kearah Azazel yang langsung menangkapnya. "Semua alasannya sudah kutaruh disitu."

Azazel nampak mengangguk-angguk beberapa saat, sebelum ia menyuruh ketiga pelayannya untuk pergi. Kini wajah mabuk itu telah hilang, digantikan oleh ekspresi serius yang membuat siapapun terkejut melihatnya. Naruto melihat Azazel melempar kembali layar itu kepada Inori dan mengeluarkan layar 3D miliknya, menekan beberapa tombol yang sangat Naruto kenali siapakah pemiliknya.

"Daniel, aku butuh bantuanmu" ungkap Azazel. Nada bicaranya nampak netral dan tidak terlihat menyembunyikan apapun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan" Monitor 3D itu menampilkan sosok pria yang dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan. "Jadi, Naruto apa saja yang kau perlukan?"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya yang membuat Daniel tersadar.

"Ah gomen. Jadi, apa saja yang kamu butuhkan Inori?"

Inori kembali menekan beberapa tulisan di layar miliknya, kemudian mengirimnya kepada Daniel melalui pesan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diperlukan, Daniel mengangguk dan menghilang dari monitor milik Azazel.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Azazel dan meskipun dia hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, nada suaranya nampak mengancam.

"Aku tak membutuhkan apapun lagi, paman." Ucap Naruto memutar mata bosan, sudah mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Azazel. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus meminta hal-hal aneh kepadamu."

"Begitukah?" Azazel mengakui. "Kupikir kau akan meminta apapun kepadaku setiap menit."

"Dan kau malah memberikanku alat kontrasepsi!" dengus Naruto sebal.

Azazel menunjukkan wajah terhibur. "Tapi untung saja tidak ada Inori disana, kalau tidak pasti-Uhuk" Azazel menepuk-nepuk tengkuknya ketika sebuah tutup botol masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Inori-chan" panggil Naruto, berdiri dengan satu tangan di kantung celananya. "Kita pergi."

Inori tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengangguk sembari membungkukkan badannya kearah Azazel yang masih mencoba untuk memuntahkan tutup botol yang sepertinya membentuk jakun di tenggorokannya. Tak henti-hentinya memberikan sumpah serapah yang hanya terdengar seperti geraman binatang.

"Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

"Bhrehngshek."

…

.

 _Jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri,_

 _Kau tidak layak untuk hidup_

.

…

Ada yang salah.

Di kejauhan, Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, dua insan yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Keduanya begitu antusias dalam berciuman, mencoba untuk menarik semua simfoni yang berada di sekeliling mereka yang bersinar melebihi bintang-bintang.

Tapi Naruto tidak menatap bintang itu.

Dia menatap mereka.

Karena pada saat itu juga Naruto pun tahu dan sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk memisahkan penyatuan bibir, sedikit air liur terbawa oleh sang wanita. Sekilas Naruto melihat wanita itu menampakkan senyuman, bukan senyum kepuasan tetapi senyuman yang terhibur.

"Yuuma-chan, bibirmu… sangat manis"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, sebelum sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas membentuk seringaian. Dan pada saat itu juga, sang remaja bisa melihat kilas-kilas cahaya-semburan warna ungu di tengah kegelapan, dan remaja itu berpikir: _apakah itu malaikat?_

Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi yang terukir dari wajah remaja tersebut setelah kilasan cahaya itu memudar, menampakkan bulu-bulu hitam melayang. Daratan hijau yang tersebar di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap, bahkan air mancur menghentikan semburan airnya.

Naruto tidak berniat untuk menolong, meskipun tatapannya tetap kepada dua insan tersebut. Melihat bagaimana kedua insan itu tanding kontak mata satu sama lain, namun pemenangnya adalah sang remaja dengan mata coklat bergetar. Yuuma mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas, bersamaan dengan itu tercipta [Lightspear] dengan warna semerah darah tepat ditelapak tangannya.

Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan jika dirinya yang berada disana, menjadi seorang manusia yang rapuh. Tak bisa berbuat apapun selain tenggelam dalam kesedihan, omong kosong dan keputusasaan.

Ise ingin menjerit.

Tapi udara sudah menipis.

Terlalu tipis.

Ise terlalu lama memandangi tubuh indah Yuuma.

Tiba-tiba Ise merasakan pandangannya menggelap. Kepalanya berdenyut seirama detak jantung, yang terdengar sama kerasnya seperti alarm tadi pagi. Ise panik sekarang dan berjuang untuk tetap sadar, mencoba untuk menghisap udara, tapi tidak ada yang diisap. Ise tenggelam dalam kehampaan, jantungnya mulai berdetak tiga detik sekali. Tubuhnya mengejang dan terhuyung kedepan, tangannya tergelincir dan ambruk bersamaan dengan hilangnya benda bercahaya yang berhasil menembus tubuhnya.

' _Tapi jika aku harus mati',_ pikirnya, ' _setidaknya aku bisa mati sambil meremas Oppai'._ Apakah ini yang dipikirkan Ise? Apakah dia bisa meremas sesuatu yang ia banggakan sebelum dia mati? Apakah pikiran akhirnya adalah hawa nafsu-bahwa dia malah melemparkan dirinya ke dalam omong kosongan belaka?

Ise menunduk memandangi darah yang mengalir dari perutnya dengan bingung. Kapan Ise mulai meletakkan satu tangan di atas perut saat tubuhnya terjatuh?

Yuuma tertawa. "Hahaha, itulah yang akan kau dapatkan. Keberadaanmu sangat membahayakan bagi kami, pergilah dengan tenang…" ia menampilkan pose imut. "…Ise-kun"

Klang! Klang!

Rantai hitam berpijar berterbangan dari permukaan tanah, membentuk sebuah pola hewan buas disana. Dan tiga detik kemudian, rantai itu mengacung kearah Yuuma berada.

Otot-ototnya gemetar, matanya terbelalak selebar-lebarnya, sayapnya menekuk kebawah menandakan bahwa ia sedang ketakutan saat ini. Merasa jiwanya terancam, Yuuma mengembangkan sayap-sayap hitamnya dan terbang menjauh dari tempat yang akan menjadi eksekusinya. Namun, semua itu tidak terjadi ketika satu kakinya terikat oleh satu rantai tersebut dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas permukaan tanah.

Jemarinya mencakar-cakar, berusaha mencengkeram tiang listrik yang tinggi. Jika dilihat, sebuah cairan tengah keluar di antara kedua pahanya, tepat selangkangannya.

"Naruto… kumohon lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dengan penuh frustasi, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi ketika mengetahui siapakah dalang dari peristiwa ini. "A-aku akan ikut denganmu! Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Kamu ingin merayu kekasihku?"

Tubuhnya menjadi semakin gemetar ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya, mendongak menatap kearah pemilik bayangan yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"I-inori."

Ekspresi yang terlihat dingin, ketat dan memancarkan es hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Kecantikan memang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tapi mata hijau itu tengah menyala terang di ikuti oleh partikel-partikel cahaya membentuk sebilah pedang yang panjang.

" **Void,"** ucap Inori ketika partikel itu sudah sepenuhnya menjadi sebuah pedang. "Sepertinya aku harus memberikanmu apa itu rasa sakit, bukan begitu Naru?"

Pandangan Yuuma serasa menghitam sesaat, menatap sosok yang berada di atas atap perumahan disampingnya. Kontak mata yang tak pernah ia kira membuatnya belum siap akan apa yang terjadi. Namun entah kenapa dirinya serasa membeku menatap mata dari Naruto.

Mata itu… simbol itu… Yuuma sudah bergetar ketika melihat simbol yang berada di bawah mata kiri Naruto tengah menyala terang, merah darah yang menginginkan sebuah tumbal. Bagaikan seekor Ghoul yang akan memangsa musuhnya dalam satu gigitan.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit…" Naruto menjawab dengan dingin. "…tapi kalau kamu takut, kita bisa menunda.."

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu Naru." Inori mewakili Yuuma yang hanya mampu diam ketakutan. Mata tetap lurus kearah mangsanya yang sudah pasrah akan ajal yang menunggunya. Tiba-tiba tanpa komando, Inori mengayunkan pedangnya tepat dimana leher Yuuma berada.

Namun Naruto tahu pasti kalau Inori takkan melakukan itu tanpa perintah darinya, Naruto menyeringai puas dan meluncur dari atas atap ketempat dimana Inori tengah mengacungkan pedangnya tepat dikulit leher Yuuma.

' _Dia nyaris membunuhnya',_ pikir Naruto.

Tangannya terangkat tanpa dapat ia cegah dan ia mengangguk.

 _Terpenggal._

Inori tidak memikirkan tindakannya, ia hanya melakukannya. Apakah semua ini benar?

Ya.

Semua yang mereka lakukan selalu benar dan dipenuhi oleh pertimbangan yang matang.

Dan simbol yang menyala terang itu meredup, seiring dengan tubuh Yuuma yang berubah menjadi bulu-bulu hitam yang berterbangan. Inori berjalan mendekat, menatap lurus kearah Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Aku lapar."

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang pemuda. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," baru saja mereka ingin pergi, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. "Aku akan membuatkanmu Borsch."

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Inori mendengus sebal, Naruto mengusap garis simbol dibagian bawah matanya. Angin dibuat bergelombang ketika simbol itu kembali menyala, bahkan lebih terang dari yang tadi. Hingga pada akhirnya terangnya itu berubah menjadi darah.

Benak Rias berputar selagi angin di sekitar mereka menampar-nampar kepalanya saat ia melakukan tindakan bodoh. Ia ingin sekali memutar kejadian dan membiarkan kedua orang yang menurutnya berada di level 'berbahaya' itu pergi. Dan ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus turun tangan, Hime." Naruto mencoba untuk melepas rangkulan dari Inori, namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu. Bahkan Naruto diberikan tatapan tajam oleh Inori ketika ia berniat untuk mengubah struktur tiang disebelahnya menjadi besi panas yang merupakan salah satu kemampuannya.

"Dia yang dikatakan oleh paman Azazel, Naru-kun." Inori berbisik. Mata hijau itu melembut bersamaan dengan simbol yang berada dibawah mata Naruto mulai meredup. "Rambut merah crimson, bukankah dia bagian dari keluarga Gremory?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat penampilan dari sosok yang menjadi misinya. Benar…rambut merah itu hanya satu yang memilikinya, yaitu Klan Gremory dari Underworld. Dan juga **[Demonic Power]** yang sangat ia kenali ini, tentu saja mirip dengan milik Sirzech.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian!" Rias berseru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Naruto. "Aku takkan membiarkan penyusup masuk kedalam teritori Gremory."

"Tidak masuk akal," kata Naruto. Apakah memang ada sistem kolonialisme seperti itu didunia modern ini? Siapa yang kuat akan menguasai yang lemah? "Kau menganggap bahwa Bumi milik kalian, bangsa iblis?"

"Sudah kuduga, kalian bukan makhluk sembarangan," cetus Rias tetap mempertahankan ketegarannya dalam menghadapi situasi yang cukup rumit. Apalagi ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan ketika merasakan aura yang mematikan menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, sebelum kulenyapkan kalian."

"Oh?" Naruto nampak tertarik dengan ucapan tersebut. "Apakah aku harus berhadapan dengan [Power of Destruction] untuk kedua kalinya?"

Rias memalingkan muka, ia belum ingin menghadapi kenyataan akan berhadapan dengan sosok manusia. Apalagi ucapan keluarganya untuk tidak membunuh seorang manusia ketika berada di dunia manusia. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika mengingat kembali ucapan pria didepannya barusan.

"K-kau! Apa maksudnya dua kali, hah?!"

Naruto mengorek-ngorek telinganya sambil memutar mata bosan. "Kau pikir, aku adalah seorang pemula dalam bertarung gitu? Aku sudah menemukan beberapa kekuatan yang bahkan lebih hebat dari milik kakakmu."

"K-k-k…"

"-Yah, meskipun aku kalah dengannya"

Rias menatap tak percaya pada Naruto saat ini. Tapi baru saja ia ingin berbicara, mulutnya ia biarkan terbuka ketika melihat Naruto berjalan kearah tubuh Ise. "Kau pasti tahu, fisik iblis lebih kuat daripada manusia."

Rias mengacuhkan ucapan itu, yang lebih penting adalah dimana Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanpa ragu, dan bersamaan dengan itu juga cahaya berwarna biru menyelimuti sebagian tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menghunuskan tangannya tepat di perut Ise.

Jleb!

"Dapat!"

Rias tersentak kaget melihat Naruto yang saat ini sedang memegang sebuah bola merah dengan ukiran naga. Tidak salah lagi, itu… **[Sacred Gear]**. Wajahnya terkesiap melihat betapa mudahnya Naruto mengambil **[Sacred Gear]** milik orang lain dan tanpa harus bersusah payah.

"Inikah yang kau cari, Gremory?"

Rias menggeleng, memaksa dirinya untuk mengelak dari pernyataan yang memang benar apa adanya. Tetap melihat kearah Naruto yang sepertinya mencoba untuk menjadikan Sacred Gear itu miliknya. Pikiran Rias tersentak ketika melihat bola merah itu memasuki tubuh Naruto dengan sendirinya, seolah-olah memang sudah menjadi pemilik aslinya.

Rias jatuh terduduk, seakan kedua kakinya terperangkap dalam gravitasi yang sangat besar. Sekarang, ia bisa memikirkan kata itu dan tidak merasakan apa pun selain kepedihan samar, semua keinginannya gagal total hanya karena seorang manusia.

"Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, Gremory." Naruto berjalan menjauh, membiarkan Rias yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Akulah yang mengalahkannya, akulah yang menyegelnya di dalam benda ini. Kupikir menitipkannya sementara akan membuatnya kuat, tetapi dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang terlalu terhanyut dalam pemikiran nafsu."

"K-kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!"

Naruto berhenti tepat satu meter di depan Inori, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap kearah keturunan iblis muda itu dari sudut matanya. Hembusan angin yang kencang menerbangkan helaian surai perak miliknya, membuat Rias terpaksa mendongak karena hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tidak bergantung pada artefak milik Ajuka, jadilah seperti kakakmu. Dia tidak membutuhkan Peerage sebagai kekuatan ataupun pelayan, tidakkah kau menyadarinya jika dulu ia hanya memiliki Grayfia sebagai ratu?" Naruto tertawa sinis, menyindir kehidupan Rias yang menyedihkan. "Aku terpaksa harus berbohong jika aku kalah dengan kakakmu, kami imbang pada saat itu. Karena kami harus bertarung ditempat yang membuat kekuatanku menurun."

Rias hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. menambah kembali pengetahuan yang ia miliki tentang pemuda yang berada di depannya. Dirinya tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka berbicara, hingga bintang-bintang sudah berkilauan. Hanya ada segelintir lampu penerangan jalan yang menerangi taman ini.

"Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" ucap Naruto menebak apa yang ada didalam pikiran Rias. "Karena memang seperti itulah diriku, namun satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Rias."

Rias menatap kearah Naruto yang mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas sebelum melihat pemuda itu menunjuk dadanya dengan mata safhire menyala dari balik gelapnya malam.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri."

.

.

Keheningan

Dan

Bintang-bintang

.

.

 **To be Continued~**

* * *

Aahahaha, fic baru lagi.

Iya, iya. Hamba tahu ini fic milik orang lain, dan sudah pernah di publish. Tapi bukan berarti hamba memplagiatnya. Hamba sudah mendapatkan amanat untuk melanjutkan fic ini dari sang author, jadi jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Oke?

Berikan pendapat kalian tentang Fic ini, jika kalian tidak suka saya akan menggantinya dengan Fic yang lain.

( **A/N** : Hyoudou Issei di Fic hamba tewas, dengan kata lain Sekiryuutei saat ini adalah Naruto).

.

Nama : Naruto Wisemann

Umur : - (Saat ini 15 tahun)

Tinggi : 150 cm

Penampilan : Memiliki rambut perak/silver yang berantakan, mata biru safhire dan menggunakan satu anting berwarna merah di telinga kirinya.

Kekuatan : Alkimia

Senjata : Sabit panjang dengan bagian bawah berbentuk salib runcing

Kekasih : Yuzihira Inori

Fraksi : -

.

 **Draco, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** © Do not own Anything

.

.

.

Qwaser :: **Draco**

.

.

.

 **Warning:**

Mungkin aneh. Mungkin jelek. Mungkin Ooc

.

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

.

 **Pair:**

[Naruto x Inori]

.

.

.

"Aku terlalu mencintai bintang-bintang…"

"…tuk takut pada malam"

.

.

.

 _Kuoh Academy_

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

 **Start!**

* * *

Ruang makan itu nampak hening, dua orang terlihat sedang menyantap sarapan paginya dengan tenang, disebelah kiri meja makan terdapat sosok laki-laki, sedangkan di sebelah kanan seorang gadis manis dengan surai merah muda yang di ikat kebelakang.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara hembusan nafas dari mulut sang pria, mengeluarkan gumpalan asap yang mengepul membentuk kabut. "Inori-chan, sebaiknya besok saja. Ini terlalu dingin."

"Seharusnya kamu memakai jaket lengan panjang, Naru." Gadis itu berkata, kata-katanya mengandung sebuah perhatian kepada sang pria. "Lagipula mengapa kamu memakai jaket tanpa lengan seperti itu?"

"Uhhrr," Naruto mengerang, hidungnya memerah karena dingin pada bagian dalam. "Thak bishakah?" sesekali menggosok-gosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak," penolakan yang dilakukan secara mentah-mentah itu membuat Naruto drop seketika, wajahnya nampak kusut dan ekspresinya tidak tergambarkan. "Lagipula ini hari pertama kita, masa kamu tidak ingin cepat-cepat?"

"Naik mobil yah."

Inori menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak tidak dan tidak." Mata gadis itu berkilat, menampakkan sinar hijau yang mematikan. "Aku ingin naik kereta api seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, Naru!"

"Baiklah," jawabnya pasrah, sembari mencoba bangun dan melawan rasa dingin yang memeluknya.

 **P** agi ini, hujan turun menguyupi tanah dengan taburan bulir-bulir jernihnya. Sesekali angin menyelinap dalam keramaian jalan dan ikut menggoyang arah gerak butiran hujan. Akihabara memang tak pernah beristirahat, sama seperti penghuninya yang selalu saja sibuk dari siang sampai malam. Apalagi tahun ini banyak sekali kerumunan pedagang yang menganggap kota ini sebagai tempat rekreasi ataupun mencari uang.

Derum mesin kendaraan, disertai jeritan klakson bersahut-sahutan seperti sedang berlomba adu kuat. Deretan mobil, serta motor masih merayap dalam kemacetan yang membuat siapapun tak mampu menahan sabar untuk menghardik pengemudi lain yang dirasa menghalangi jalan.

Hari ini adalah awal dari perjalanan sesungguhnya. Kuoh Academy, institut pendidikan yang diprefektur oleh Shinjuku memiliki kapasitas murid melebihi rata-rata, khususnya perempuan. Karena memang Kuoh awalnya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan yang beberapa tahun ini diubah karena suatu alasan oleh para dewan, sehingga perempuan dan laki-laki memiliki rasio perbandingan 5 : 1 yang memungkinkan kaum perempuan adalah penguasa disana.

Naruto tiba di bangunan itu terlalu cepat.

Ia ingin menggunakan kata yang sama untuk menggambarkan kebosanan sekaligus hujan ini, _deras_. Orang-orang bumi menggerutu pada hujan yang mereka anggap sebagai gangguan ketimbang apa pun, terhuyun memasuki bangunan-bangunan pertama. Mereka berlari melewati halaman yang sangat luas, lalu berduyun-duyun memasuki bangunan-bangunan di belakang barisan pertama, menjejali setiap bangunan sehingga hanya ada ruang untuk berdiri sementara mereka mengawasi hujan mengalir kencang menuruni genting.

"Inori-chan, sebaiknya besok saja," pinta Naruto sambil menahan gagang payung, membuat Inori terpaksa berhenti agar tidak terbasuh oleh air hujan. "Kamu lihat kan? Pasti guru-guru tidak akan masuk."

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto menatap langit. "Yah, aku yakin jumlah murid yang masuk akan sedikit dan guru-guru juga terkena flu. Bukankah begitu?"

"Apa mesti harus kujawab?"

Naruto mendesah pasrah, ia memang tak bisa melawan kekasihnya sendiri dalam sebuah perdebatan. Dengan itu Naruto langsung berjalan menuju bangunan pertama, menyusuri derasnya hujan disertai oleh angin kencang membuat payung yang mereka kenakan seakan mau terbang.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di ruang kepala sekolah, Lantunan bel menandakan kalau jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai, Naruto yang baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah pun sudah mendapatkan kelas yang kekurangan murid. Meskipun kelas itu terlihat paling bodoh dari kelas lainnya, tapi Naruto tahu kalau kelas itu memiliki murid-murid yang berpotensi. Naruto tak begitu peduli karena ia sudah terbiasa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang pintar, karena hal itulah pemicu kenapa Naruto menyukai kelas yang bodoh.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Naruto langsung melihat kearah kertas selembar yang diberikan kepala sekolah. Menatap sekilas kearah tulisan bercetak tebal sebelum ia menatap kembali kearah papan di depannya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Silahkan masuk!"

Naruto dengan kedua tangan di kantung celana pun masuk, memasang wajah datar yang terukir bagaikan papan. Melangkah tepat ke tengah-tengah kelas bersama dengan Inori yang berada di sebelahnya, dengan itu ia berdehem pelan sebelum angkat suara.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, tinggal di Akihabara jika ada yang ingin mampir silahkan," Naruto mengulas seringaian lebar di wajahnya. "Dan aku akan menunggu kalian disana, khu khu khu…"

BLETAK!

"Auch," Naruto meringis ketika melihat sebuah tangan sedang bersarang dikepalanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Inori-chan?"

"Hmph!" Inori membuang muka dari Naruto sebelum ia menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Yuzuriha Inori, mohon bantuannya."

"Waah! Cantik sekali!"

"Sepertinya bidadari jatuh!"

"Inori-hime, maukah kamu jadi istriku?"

Naruto mendengus pelan sebelum ia menarik lengan Inori dan mencengkeramnya dengan frustasi tergambar jelas di mata biru langitnya. Inori hanya mampu terkikik geli ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang tak pernah berubah menurutnya, entah kenapa pria ini selalu berhasil membuat hatinya terenyuh.

Ketika sudah menempati tempat duduk yang kosong, Naruto mencemberutkan wajah dan membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Naruto-kun" Inori berbisik pelan. "Kamu kenapa?"

Ketika semua suara di sekelilingnya lenyap, Inori mulai merasa bersalah.

"Naru, maaf kalau aku-" Ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mengeras, dia masih berusaha menerima fakta bahwa kekasihnya ini memiliki temper yang rendah. Sedikit-sedikit bawa perasaan, membuat Inori semakin merasa bersalah. "Ayolah Naru, aku minta maaf oke?"

"Hn."

Inori menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah, kamu boleh minta apa saja."

"YES!"

" **Namikaze, turunkan suaramu!"**

Naruto mengangguk sebelum ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Inori yang melebarkan matanya, sebuah seringaian terukir jelas di wajahnya ketika matanya turun kearah gumpalan kenyal yang tersembunyi dibalik baju. "Hehehe, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan itu."

Seketika wajah Inori memerah padam. "T-tapi kita sedang ada di-"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kamu sudah berucap. Ucapan itu adalah janji, dan janji harus ditepati."

"Ah, kamu curang!"

Naruto hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan sembari mendengus bangga.

Mungkin ini adalah hari sial bagi seorang Yuzuriha Inori.

..

..

..

..

..

"Ahnn… Naru, s-sudah. N-nanti ahhnn a-ada yang ahh lihat." Inori dengan mata terpejam pun mencengkeram rambut silver Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli," bisik Naruto yang kini tengah memeluk Inori dari belakang, lantas mencium leher jenjang Inori kemudian meninggalkan kissmark disana, Inori pun mendesah panjang.

"Ahh…. Ughh… s-sudah… akhhh…"

Tidak mempedulikan desahan kekasihnya, Naruto terus merangsang tubuh Inori. Tidak ada keraguan dalam gerakannya, ia terus merangsang tubuh Inori dengan kemampuannya. Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadi memeluk pinggang Inori mulai meremas dada kekasihnya, sementara tangan Inori bergerak ke rambut Naruto, meremasnya erat.

"Naruu… mhnnn…" desahan Inori tertahan ketika Naruto mencium bibirnya dari belakang, tangannya yang tadi berada di payudara Inori beralih ke kancing seragam lalu melepasnya dengan pelan dan tidak lupa memainkan tangannya yang bebas di payudara Inori. "Cukup, Naru…" erangnya lagi sebelum membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah Naruto yang menerobos masuk. Ketika mulut mereka sibuk bertukar saliva, tangan Naruto yang sudah melepas kancing terakhir turun ke bokong Inori yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Secara otomatis, Naruto meremas-remas pantat Inori yang mulus dan kenyal. "AAHHN-Naruu… aah… ooh…"

Pinggul Inori pun maju kedepan dikarenakan sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya di belakang, dan gerakan-gerakan itu membuat Naruto semakin gencar untuk merangsangnya. "Inori…" kini giliran Naruto yang menggeram pelan penuh gairah, bibirnya sibuk menciumi rahang Inori. "Mendesah sekeras itu… bahkan kamu memakai celana dalam kesukaanku… kamu benar-benar nakal, Inori…"

"Aakh! Ahhn… t-tidak! Aahh…" Inori mengerang semakin keras ketika Naruto pindah menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Tangannya yang terampil masih meremas pantat Inori dengan lambat dan menggoda, membuat kekasihnya itu membuka mulutnya dengan mata terpejam. Dua jari, telunjuk dan tengah menelusuri hingga ke pangkal, sebelum kemudian memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang milik Inori.

"AAHHNN! NARU!" Inori mendesah keras.

Puas dengan reaksi kekasihnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan Inori dengan membuka kaitan bra di punggungnya. Dan kini terekspos dengan indah payudara Inori yang berukuran 34B dengan puting payudara berwarna merah muda. Tersenyum atas tingkah Inori yang memerah karena malu, Naruto pun menggerakkan kepalanya menuju payudara Inori yang sudah terbuka bebas. Ketika baru bibirnya saja yang menyentuh puting itu, pria berambut silver itu menekan celah kecil di lubang Inori dengan dua jarinya.

"AAHHH!" Inori mengerang, terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto yang mencoba merangsang dua titik sensitifnya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak suka. Inori bisa merasakan kepuasan yang diaksikan Naruto, ia bisa merasakan getaran-getaran yang diakibatkan oleh tangan itu. Namun Inori takkan menyerah begitu saja-dengan segera ia bangkit dan menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto sehingga ia menjauhi dinding, dan mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah hingga mereka berdua berhimpitan dengan dinding. Kali ini Inori yang bertingkah agresif, mencondongkan badannya hingga bibirnya dan bibir Naruto bertemu. "Kamu tahu? Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini."

Inori menjilat bibir bawahnya, napasnya memburu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Inori senakal ini. biasanya Inori sangat pemalu ketika berhubungan intim, makanya Naruto heran mengapa Inori bisa menjadi sangat bergairah dengan dirinya sendiri sambil berkata nakal. Memang sudah dua minggu mereka tidak bercinta, mengingat pekerjaan yang diberikan Azazel selalu membuat mereka tidak memiliki waktu luang.

"Berikan aku kenikmatan, Naruu~"

Inori mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan panjang, matanya menutup membayangkan tangan kekasihnya lah yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

..

..

..

..

..

Naruto menepuk bahu kirinya dengan asap kecil terhembus dari mulutnya. Matanya yang tertutup dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah mengungkapkan bahwa pemuda ini telah kehilangan stamina yang cukup banyak, dan alasan untuk itu bisa terlihat jelas dengan melirik ke samping yang dimana Inori tengah mengatur nafasnya disana.

Melihat bagaimana gadis itu masih duduk di kloset dengan otot diafragma yang terus naik turun setelah melakukan hubungan intim, Naruto yakin sekali jika kondisi Inori tidak kalah seperti dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu mampu membuatnya selelah ini, apa mungkin karena nafsu yang tidak sempat tersalurkan lah yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Kamu jadi lebih diam akhir-akhir ini. Ada yang kamu pikirkan?"

Naruto membuka matanya, merasa terusik dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi cepat ia tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Paling-paling soal misi ini."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Naru." Inori berdiri dari duduknya, membenarkan kancing seragamnya yang terlepas. "Azazel-sama tidak menyuruh kita untuk terlalu berfokus pada misi. Bahkan dia menyuruh kita untuk hidup normal seperti manusia."

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangan kearah Inori yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh gadis tersebut. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa bermain-main dengan dunia ini sekarang. Apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu akan menjadi hukuman di masa depan."

"Bukankah Naruto-kun melakukan itu karena pembelaan diri? Apa yang harus ditakutkan? Jika mereka melawan, kita tinggal membalas, bukan begitu?" Inori mulai melangkah, membuat pemuda tersebut terpaksa membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Untuk pertama, mungkin aku akan menyetujui saranmu. Tapi…" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sesaat sambil menaruh tangan kanannya yang bebas di bawah dagu. "Tapi kita tidak boleh terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah Fraksi Iblis saat ini, karena melakukan kontak langsung dengan mereka merupakan sesuatu yang hanya dilakukan orang bodoh."

Inori menaikkan alisnya mendengar itu. "Hanya saja, kedua iblis yang harus kita pantau merupakan keturunan dari dua Maou saat ini. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan kita yang bukan seorang manusia biasa."

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya mampu memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Hah… kenapa misi ini harus serumit itu sih?"

"Hihihi… ada apa Naruto-kun? Tumben sekali kamu mengeluh seperti itu." Inori terkikik geli mendapati sang kekasih yang terlihat mencemberutkan wajahnya.

"Dasar pak tua sialan!"

Bukannya Naruto merasa tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini. Karena bagi dirinya yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun, tapi tetap saja yang namanya [Memata-matai] seseorang bukanlah keahliannya. Karena semenjak _Great War_ telah dimulai, bukan dirinya yang melakukan hal itu, dan juga bukan dirinya yang menulis semua itu. Dan semua pujian yang orang sampaikan untuk keberhasilannya kini justru terasa sangat kosong, karena ia tidak mungkin bisa menang tanpa bantuan dari _seseorang_ yang memberikan informasi tersebut kepadanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu cemas, Naruto-kun," kata Inori, "Kalau kamu belum merasa siap, kita bisa mulai dengan memata-matai mereka dari hal-hal yang terkecil dahulu. Jika ada sesuatu yang memaksa kita untuk bertarung, maka kita harus bertindak."

"Aku tahu Inori, aku tahu." Naruto menoleh kearahnya, menghela napas. Awalnya ia yang sudah terlanjur menyetujui misi ini juga mulai ragu-ragu.

"Pak tua itu," Naruto mendesis pelan.

Inori menoleh. "Iya?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak perlu melakukan kegiatan bodoh semacam ini, hanya dengan memantau dari luar kawasan ini saja kita sudah bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lebih dari cukup. Kita bekerja lebih banyak dibandingkan orang tua yang hanya duduk termangu itu."

Kini giliran Inori menghela napas. Senyuman terukir beriringan dengan tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. "Naruto-kun, kita urus Azazel-sama itu belakangan. Ada banyak hal lain yang harus diurus. Salah satunya, bagaimana kita harus menghindari kontak langsung dengan Kubu Gremory? Mereka sudah mengetahui siapakah kita."

"Gremory, 'kah?" Naruto terdiam, menatap lamat-lamat. Pertemuan yang akan mereka lakukan, tentunya jelas-jelas di luar bayangannya. Karena apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada bocah berambut coklat yang beberapa hari silam ia bunuh dan ambil kembali Sacred Gear nya, tentunya Gremory tidak akan pernah memaafkannya karena kesempatan untuk memperkuat pasukannya telah ia gagalkan. Agaknya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi ketika Kubu Gremory datang menemuinya.

"Apa mungkin kita harus menghindarinya?" Inori menyela, bertanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Bagi seorang iblis sepertinya, tentu dia bisa dengan mudah menghipnotis seluruh sekolah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan kita."

"Sepertinya cukup sulit," Inori mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, sebelum menggunakan jari itu untuk menunjuk wajah Naruto. "Tapi kamu bisa mengatasi hal seperti itu, 'kan?"

Naruto menyeringai, mengangkat bahu. Bertindak lebih baik daripada melamun menunggu.

"Tentu," Naruto bergumam pelan, matanya menatap beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang melewati koridor. Dari jumlah mereka, sepertinya bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi selagi mereka berbicara. "Itu setidaknya lebih baik daripada harus melawan Empat Maou," Naruto mematut telapak tangan Inori sambil terkekeh pelan. "Bukan begitu?"

Untuk sesaat kedua kelopak mata Inori mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman yang manis. "Hu'um… aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu, Naruto-kun."

Sepasang kekasih itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya. Namun hanya jeda sejenak itulah yang diperlukan oleh Naruto untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mengakses situasi. Merasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan, keduanya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan sebuah bukti terlarang yang bertebaran di sekitar dinding.

* * *

Bagi kebanyakan orang, Alkimia hanyalah sebuah legenda yang tidak pernah bisa dibuktikan oleh apapun. Karena Alkimia itu sendiri adalah ilmuan yang mengerti mengenai struktur material, menghancurkannya, lalu membangunnya kembali. Seperti kau bisa menciptakan ataupun merubah sesuatu seperti yang kau kehendaki. Tapi, jika seseorang ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, dia harus memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai sama. Itulah yang disebut sebagai [Konsep Pertukaran Setara], yang merupakan _Dasar dari Alkimia_.

Tapi tentu saja, banyak orang yang tidak akan percaya pada fakta yang satu ini, namun mereka hanya tidak tahu, apa yang mereka kenal sebagai Alkimia, apa yang mereka kenal sebagai sebuah kekuatan. Dengan kata lain, kebanyakan orang menganggap Alkimia adalah sebuah gelar yang sangat menakjubkan dari pandangan mereka, mereka merasa bahwa seorang Alkimia itu bisa hidup abadi, tidak akan mati kalau dihujani ribuan tombak bertubi-tubi yang menusuk jiwa. Tapi pada saat ini, Naruto tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang itu. Karena bagi dirinya, Alkimia hanyalah sebuah [Dosa] yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dalam tempo tak lebih dari lima belas menit, dia dan Inori yang baru saja bersiap untuk pulang pun harus menahan kakinya untuk tidak menghantamkannya ke dinding. Itu adalah bukti bahwa apa yang baru saja ia hadapi sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ribuan iblis liar yang pernah ia bunuh.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli.

Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah… _Gremory_.

Dia berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang mengepung dirinya dan Inori, kakinya yang semula tenang kini telah meretakkan permukaan tanah, begitu kuat sampai langit-langit sudah bergemertak sampai mau roboh.

"Kenapa… kau disini?!"

Meski berupa pertanyaan singkat, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengidahkan bahwa kalimat itu berisi teguran dengan oktaf yang keras sampai di selingi oleh desisan panjang yang terdengar jelas menyimpan kebencian disana. Naruto yang menyadari itu mendongak, lantas tersenyum. Karena wajah garang yang awalnya membuatnya diam sekarang malah membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Melihat bagaimana Heiress dari Klan Gremory itu membentaknya ketika dia hanya memberikan reaksi seadanya, jelas sekali jika gadis berambut merah itu benar-benar dalam kategori [Sangat Marah]. Dan bodohnya, Naruto malah tersenyum. Tatapan mata milik Rias menajam, dengan kedua tangan meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. Memang, dengan emosi yang terkumpul dikepalanya Rias tidak mampu menahan gejolak amarahnya ketika berhadapan dengan laki-laki di depannya ini. Karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan, membuat Rias takkan pernah mengenal kata 'Maaf' jika memang mereka harus memohon ampun sekalipun.

Atau setidaknya, seperti itulah pikiran Rias pada awalnya. Dengan ketiga anggota peeragenya yang telah berdiri membentuk lingkaran itulah Rias membuat kesimpulan bahwa konfrontasi yang mereka lakukan akan berakhir dengan pertarungan. Memang, Rias menang jumlah dibandingkan dengan kedua pasangan di depannya, tapi melawan musuh yang mampu membuat seorang Da-tenshi sampai bersujud kearah mereka membuat Rias tersadar bahwa dalam pertarungan ini bukanlah [Kuantitas] yang lebih unggul, tetapi [Kualitas]. Rias yang pada saat itu sudah sangat mengerti bahwa mereka takkan bisa membuat bahkan satu luka pada musuh mereka yang hanya berjumlah dua, jika Rias harus mengaku, maka pertarungan ini hanya akan berakhir dengan kekalahan mereka dan mulai tewas satu per satu.

Tapi semua itu berubah ketika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, mata mereka yang menunjukkan kilatan makhluk buas berkeliling dengan lapar, memandangi setiap manusia di depannya seperti sedang dihadapkan dengan santapan makan malam besar _seakan-akan_ tidak ada apa-apanya ketika reaksi yang diberikan pemuda itu mampu membuat Rias tertegun selama sepersekian detik.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa, Gremory?" Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa area sekelilingnya sudah dipenuhi oleh murid angkatan ketiga.

Gadis itu mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan erat, sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa sosok di hadapannya benar-benar selalu tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Ketika ia mendengar kekehan kecil yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan dan terlihat seperti mengejek dirinya karena tak mampu berbicara, Rias pun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa… kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku seorang murid, dan tentunya seorang murid akan membutuhkan sebuah lembaga pendidikan sebagai tempat untuk bernaung dan memperoleh ilmu," Naruto kembali tersenyum, membuat Rias menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu bukanlah sebuah alasan bagimu untuk menyanggahnya, Gremory. Jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin aku pergi, kau tidak memiliki sebuah kewenangan untuk melakukan itu."

"Beraninya kau," gadis mungil yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya pun menggeram pelan. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang tertuju kepadanya. "Buchou adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkanmu saat ini juga."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun mengulas senyuman lebar. "Hoo?" Suaranya yang terdengar bak seorang diva sedang menyanyi pun mengalun begitu merdu di koridor. Seakan-akan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan hanyalah sebuah jebakan. "Menyebalkan," Naruto menatap datar kearah gadis kecil tersebut, membalas tatapan Koneko wajah ke wajah. "Apa kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang kekuatan orang lain?"

Bagaikan di hantam palu godam jutaan ton sang kepala Heiress Gremory itu memerah menahan amarah. Selama ini meski ia selalu memiliki kuasa di sekolah ini, Rias selalu menyangkal jika dirinya selalu mendapatkan kemewahan ataupun pelayanan khusus. Mungkin, membuat sebuah Klub dengan anggota yang merupakan orang-orang populer dan memiliki sebuah bangunan sendiri itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai pelayanan khusus, tapi tetap Rias melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk menyembunyikan kaum Iblisnya. Dan dia tidak memiliki alasan lain di balik semua itu.

Lantas Naruto membuang mukanya kesamping. "Perkataanmu tidak akan membuat hatiku bergetar!"

"Si-sialan!" Kiba yang mendengar bahwa Ketua nya telah di hina pun meletakkan tangannya ke samping pinggang, berniat untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya. Namun baru dua detik ia ingin menarik tangan itu kembali, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hentikan itu, Yuuto Kiba."

Setelah mendengar peringatan yang nadanya terlihat autoritatif dan tegas, cowok yang paling populer di sekolah itu pun langsung terdiam. Para pandangan mengarah ke asal suara, dan dipertemukan dengan gadis dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang berwarna ungu, gadis Iblis yang Naruto kenali sebagai Sona Sitri. Klan yang ingin sekali Naruto hindari dalam hidupnya.

"Ha'i, Kaichou." Melihat bagaimana pendekar pedang dari keluarga Gremory itu menundukkan kepalanya, sudah pasti bahwa Gremory tidak ingin cari masalah dengannya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah gadis itu berdiri tepat dua meter dari tempatnya, tatapannya beralih kearah kubu Gremory. Meminta penjelasan. "Ada apa ini, Rias?"

Rias mengambil satu langkah maju lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kewajah Naruto. Raut wajah yang awalnya telah kusut pun kembali cerah ketika di hadapkan oleh salah satu sahabatnya. "Laki-laki ini… dia telah membunuh salah satu calon Peerage-ku."

Sona menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita bisa membicarakan ini di Ruang OSIS."

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak melenguh panjang.

* * *

 **R** uangan di pojokan koridor mengepulkan aroma teh daun mint, harum menggoda. Beberapa murid yang tak sengaja lewat pun mencoba untuk merasakan betapa dalamnya aroma itu, memejamkan mata dan berjinjit. Satu-dua orang lantas ikut bergabung, ikut merasakan betapa dalamnya aroma itu. Beberapa murid dari kelas lain yang sedang mengumpul bergegas merapat, membuat koridor yang terletak di lantai dua itu terasa penuh.

"Kalian, kembalilah kekelas." Mengabaikan kesenangan dalam hati para murid di depannya, Sona berkata dengan tegas. Mengusir. Lantas kumpulan murid tadi berbondong-bondong berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sona menghela napas, sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Naruto diam, menatap lamat-lamat ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor. Sunyi dan tenang. Hembusan angin membuat pohon-pohon nampak menari dengan dahan yang bergerak aktif melambai kesegala arah mengikuti irama udara yang berhembus, menyisik suasana yang damai.

Satu-dua ketukan pulpen kian terdengar dari balik pintu yang terlapisi oleh cat berwarna kecoklatan tersebut, membuat suasana yang sunyi tadi sedikit terusik dengan adanya suara-suara gesekan dua benda yang saling bertemu. Beberapa sosok bayangan yang terlihat dari balik kaca buram itu mulai bergerak, membentuk sebuah barisan rapih yang terjajar dari balik pintu.

Naruto tidak berkomentar, mengusap wajah. Berulang kali ia menguap bosan ketika melihat betapa cerianya wajah Rias saat berbicara dengan Sona, dan sesekali pula gadis itu memberikan ekspresi mengejek kearahnya. Mata birunya beralih menatap langit cerah, ia masih memasang ekpsresi datar yang sama. Ekspresi yang begitu minim jika bisa dilihat. Yah, memang sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi dirinya. Ia bukannya tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang harus ia tunjukkan… ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, karena bagi dirinya yang hidup dalam peperangan pun tak bisa membiarkan emosi menguasainya. Darah yang bercampur dengan tanah, kematian yang diselimuti oleh kebencian, dan rasa kehilangan yang terus menusuk jiwa itu _harus_ ia balas dengan wajah datarnya. Dan ia juga bertanya-tanya, apa ekspresi yang pas untuk ia tunjukkan saat ini? Haruskah ia memasang wajah marah seperti yang Rias lakukan tadi? Ataukah ia harus menundukkan kepala sebagai rasa untuk menyimpan sebuah kekesalan?

Singkat kata, Naruto bukanlah remaja yang mampu mengekspresikan dirinya dengan baik. Karena apa yang diajarkan gurunya mengenai ekspresi hanya, _tetaplah tersenyum dalam kondisi apapun_.

Lamunannya buyar ketika waktu singkat itu telah membawanya menuju pintu tersebut.

"Masuklah, Namikaze-kun." Suara tegas khas itu terdengar-kalau kalian bisa mendengarnya, kalian akan selalu ingat dengan intonasi suara ini, hanya milik Sona seorang.

"Hm… ya." Naruto melangkah, mengikuti langkah Sona. Dia membuka pintu sedang berukir dari kayu Jati. Tibalah ia didalam ruang OSIS, lemari besar yang dipenuhi oleh buku, sebuah mesin pembuat kopi, tumpukan kertas-kertas bertebaran, ancur. "Hmm, kupikir ruang OSIS itu-"

Naruto menelan ludah, ketika didapatinya Sona tengah menatapnya tajam. Menyadari maksud dari pandangan Naruto. Lantas pemuda dengan rambut silver itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan cepat, tersenyum kecut. "Ahaha, tidak."

"Nah, duduklah disini, Tsubaki buatkah teh untuk Namikaze-kun." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu sudah berjalan menuju mesin teh yang berada di sebelah mesin kopi. Rambut panjangnya bergoyang lembut, tangannya dengan lihai mengaduk-aduk.

Tinggalah masalah yang sebenarnya saat ini. Naruto duduk bersama Inori di sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja. Vas bunga kecil terletak di depannya menjadi ornamen meja di meja kaca. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Rias yang duduk di depannya, di ikuti oleh Sona yang duduk di single sofa di samping Inori. Beberapa anggota OSIS yang awalnya berbaris tadi kini telah berada di belakang, membuat Naruto merasa bahwa mereka tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kabur.

"Silahkan diminum, Namikaze-san."

Naruto mengangguk. "Terimakasih…err-"

"Tsubaki Shinra, Namikaze-san."

"Sekali lagi, Terimakasih Shinra-san."

Kemudian Sona berdehem, menegakkan punggung dan membuat dirinya tampak bahkan lebih tinggi. Mata Naruto berpaling kepada para peerage lainnya, tapi pemuda dengan rambut silver ini menyadari mata mereka tidak bergeming. Dia tidak memerlukan mereka untuk menegakan siapa dirinya atau apa yang telah ia perbuat. Itulah yang dapat Naruto simpulkan mengenai Sona saat ini. "Kita mulai masalahnya dari awal, Rias…" ujar Sona. "Katakan apa yang telah terjadi dan kenapa anggota keluargamu itu sampai berniat menyerang Namikaze-kun?"

"Aku… mm," Rias melirik para peeragenya. Mereka semua mengawasi, menunggu, dan ia tidak punya jawaban yang ingin mereka dengar. Tapi Rias tidak bisa diam saja, mungkin benar karena awal permasalahan ini adalah dirinya yang merasakan aura milik kedua pasangan di depannya, lantas ia membuat sebuah keputusan untuk memburunya. Tapi alih-alih ia yang hanya memiliki niatan ingin bertanya sebuah _alasan_ malah berakhir dalam sebuah perdebatan emosional, Rias mengakui bahwa peeragenya itu memiliki temper yang rendah seperti dirinya ketika Rias sendiri tidak bisa berkutik. Namun Rias tetap tidak boleh menyerah dalam hal ini, harga dirinya sebagai Iblis dari Klan Gremory sangat dipertaruhkan. Saat memejamkan mata, Rias berkata: "Cowok itu, membunuh salah satu calon Peerage ku."

Sona memutar bahunya ke samping. Matanya berpaling kepada Naruto. "Apakah itu benar, Namikaze-kun?"

"Ya, Gremory benar." kata Naruto pendek.

Saji menatap Naruto, mulutnya ternganga. "Ap-apa maksudmu sialan?" kata pria berambut coklat tersebut akhirnya, tergagap-gagap.

"Maksudku?" Alis matanya tertekuk. "Bukankah jawabanku sudah jelas?"

"Kau gila!" Saji melotot sementara Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau serius?" Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawabnya.

Saji memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus pelan. "Kaichou, kupikir siapa yang salah disini sudah terlihat. Kita tidak perlu melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi."

"Kita belum sampai lima menit dan kau sudah mengakui kesalahanmu, Namikaze?" Sona berujar dingin dengan tatapan tajam terarah lurus pada Naruto. Intonasi suaranya mulai berubah.

"Kesalahanku kau bilang?!" Kini giliran suara Naruto yang berubah, ekspresinya yang dari tadi terlihat datar pun mengeras. "Jangan bercanda."

"T-tapi kau barusan bilang…"

Naruto mengangkat satu jarinya ke udara, dan menggunakan jari itu untuk menunjuk kearah Sona. "Kau lupa pertanyaanmu sendiri, Sitri-san?" Melihat kawanan Iblis di depannya terdiam, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau bertanya 'katakan apa yang telah terjadi dan kenapa anggota keluargamu itu sampai berniat menyerang'" Naruto berdehem, mencoba menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berbicara. "Aku memang membunuh, tapi yang kubunuh adalah seorang manusia. Bukan sebagai calon Iblis."

Rias ingin membantahnya, tapi tidak bisa. Tatapan mata biru tersebut telah membeku, dan saat ini pandangan itu tertuju kearahnya. "K-kau…"

"Beginilah rapuhnya kehidupan di dunia: beban eksistensi kami bertumpu pada makhluk egois seperti kalian," katanya sambil menatap adik dari Maou yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh raut ketidakpercayaan. "Segala hal terus-menerus bergerak ke kondisi yang semakin kaotis. Kondisi ketidakteraturan, kehancuran, perpecahan."

"Tapi kau… kau telah membunuh Calon peerage-ku!" Rias tidak mengalah, suaranya meninggi oleh kemarahan dan kejengkelan. "Kau… kau bahkan membunuhnya setelah aku datang kesana."

"Calon peerage, katamu?" Naruto mendengus, wajahnya mendongak sedikit seakan memandang rendah Rias. "Kau pikir manusia hanyalah sebuah ternak yang siap kau ambil, begitu?!"

Wajah Rias memerah menahan amarah, tangannya telah mengepal dengan erat di sisi tubuh. "Kau-!"

"Biar kukatakan satu hal lagi kepadamu, Gremory," suara Naruto merendah. "Jika manusia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di belakang layar kehidupan mereka, mungkin saat ini para Kaum Tiga Fraksi tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang dan menikmati gencatan senjata yang semu ini."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi… jika hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi saat ini?"

Sona melebarkan mata.

"Yah, Great War kedua akan segera terjadi." Kata Naruto pendek, matanya tertutup selagi napas terus berirama memenuhi dadanya.

Jadi cowok di depannya ini benar-benar telah memikirkannya sejauh itu. Apapun yang disampaikannya tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun, bahkan sampai mengumbar informasi mengenai apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan membuat pemikiran Sona sedikit berubah. Kakaknya pernah memberitahu, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang paling berbahaya dibandingkan kaum yang lain. Pada saat itu ia memang tidak begitu mengerti, tapi saat ini… ia mulai menyadari bahwa-

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu alasan mengapa Kami-sama menciptakan manusia untuk berdiri di depan Malaikat maupun Iblis sekalipun."

-manusia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan.

Sona ingin mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan suasana yang langsung memanas ketika cowok di depannya itu memberikan pernyataan. Namun ia sadar bahwa melakukan itu hanya akan memperburuk situasi dan semakin membuat Kaum Iblis terlihat buruk di hadapan Kaum Manusia, yang juga berarti dia harus menerima fakta kalau Kaum Iblis memanglah yang bersalah saat ini.

"Aku… _muak_ ," katanya seraya menurunkan tangan. "Aku muak dengan kebohongan, dengan keadaan yang berlangsung selama ini. Apa yang salah dengan manusia? Kami hanya mencoba untuk hidup dengan tenang, lalu apa? Apakah menikmati kehidupan itu salah? Apa?"

Sekarang bahu Sona merosot. "Kalian tidak pernah salah," dia tampak sedih, matanya menyorotkan kekhawatiran. "Kamilah yang bersalah dari awal."

Naruto memejamkan mata kembali, menyusupkan jemari kerambut, menyugar helai demi helai rambut yang kusut. "Jika memang kalian ingin hal seperti itu terjadi, akan kulakukan…" Sebuah aura berwarna kebiruan tercipta di telapak tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, aura itu memudar menjadi hitam. "Kalian tahu ini apa?"

Rias menahan napas, lalu lupa menghembuskannya lagi. Saat melihat aura itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang cahaya, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi siang.

"Alkimia." Dia berkata. Dia berpaling kearahnya. "Tapi meskipun kau adalah seorang Alkimia, kenapa Da-tenshi itu takut kepadamu seakan-akan kau adalah atasan mereka."

"Ya," dia menjawab singkat. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Da-tenshi?" Sona mengambil giliran untuk buka mulut. Wajahnya dipenuhi raut ketidakpercayaan. "Kenapa seorang manusia sepertimu berkomplotan dengan seorang Da-tenshi yang merupakan-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun itu, Sitri-san." Naruto memotong dengan cepat, membuat Sona menganga dalam sepersekian detik. "Sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan melalui cara pandangmu, kau pikir apa pandangan manusia terhadap Iblis?"

Setelah melewati lima menit hanya dalam diam, untuk memecah kesunyian adalah Naruto harus ambil alih pembicaraan. Namun sebelum memulai itu, Naruto harus menilik ekspresi mereka yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai apa hubungannya dengan kaum Da-tenshi. Naruto mengerti bahwa disana ada sebuah implikasi bahwa ada hubungan yang tidak baik antara kaum Iblis dan kaum Da-tenshi.

"Pada dasarnya, manusia sangat tidak menyukai Iblis. Dari cara pandangan mereka, dari kelakukan mereka, dan bahkan nafsu mereka. Semua itu mencakup apa yang disebut sebagai Iblis." Naruto mengalihkan matanya, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi keseriusan seperti tadi.

"Tapi itu bukanlah alasan mengapa kau bergabung dengan kaum Malaikat Jatuh, Namikaze-kun?" Dia bertanya.

"Mungkin?" Naruto mengangkat bahu, masih merasakan ketegangan antara mereka. "Oh, ya, memang jika bisa dibandingkan.. Iblis masih lebih baik daripada Malaikat Jatuh. Malah, mungkin di mata seorang Malaikat, mereka lebih memilih Iblis daripada Malaikat Jatuh. Mengingat betapa hinanya mereka sampai mengkhianati aturan Tuhan. Dan Iblis memang sudah di ciptakan seperti itu oleh Tuhan, jadi kaum Malaikat masih bisa bersikap wajar. Tapi jujur saja-kalian hanya belum terlalu lama mengenal Malaikat Jatuh. _Mereka_ sama seperti kalian, ada yang baik… dan ada juga yang buruk. Tapi di mata orang lain, mereka lebih menilai Malaikat Jatuh dari yang buruk."

Sona mengangguk, setuju dengan pemikiran itu. "Ya, kami mengakui bahwa kami menilai Malaikat Jatuh dari sana. Mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama beberapa dekade, tentu saja kami tidak bisa menilai mereka dengan sisi positif."

Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa yang empuk sambil mendesah panjang. "Karena itulah…" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama, hingga membuat sekumpulan Iblis disana merasa penasaran.

"Karena itulah?" Sona mengulangi, merasa sangat penasaran ketika cowok di depannya itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Karena itulah Naruto-kun ingin menjadi Pemimpin dari semua Fraksi."

Bukan, bukan Naruto yang menjawab. Melainkan Inori yang sedang menarik kepala Naruto untuk bersandar di pahanya, kemudian mengelus surai silver cowok tersebut dengan lembut.

"M-menjadi pemimpin?" beo Sona dan Rias menganga.

"Semua Fraksi?" lanjut para iblis di dalam ruangan itu serempak.

Inori mengangguk.

"A-anu, Namikaze-san," Saji menarik perhatian Naruto. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan rasa penasaran. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi pemimpin semua Fraksi? Bukankah mereka memiliki aturan tersendiri untuk sebagai pemimpin? Misalnya… yah, untuk jadi Maou kau harus memiliki keturunan darah dari Maou terdahulu."

"Aku… bahkan tidak tahu makhluk apa aku ini," suara Naruto sekarang mulai memudar, matanya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya sendiri. "Seorang Alkimia memiliki takdir yang begitu rumit, hal kecilnya adalah-"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa menciptakan sesuatu dari ketiadaan, ataupun menciptakan elemen yang seharusnya milik makhluk dunia akhirat," potong Sona dengan cepat. Tangannya menekuri dibawah dagu, matanya masih menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Naruto mengangguk, tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan Sona yang memotong kalimatnya. "…sayangnya, Alkimia harus memberikan kompensasi yang setara dengan kekuatannya."

Tubuh Naruto mengeras sesaat. "…Bisakah kita lewati saja topik ini?"

"Kenapa?" seluruh kaum Iblis di ruangan itu makin penasaran.

Namun Naruto tidak menjawab, ekspresinya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Inori angkat bicara setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… mengorbankan ayahnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat."

Mereka semua tersentak, tak satupun wajah mereka yang tidak terkejut.

"Membunuh ayah sendiri?"

Inori mengangguk. "Mungkin terlalu keji jika kalian mendengar itu, tapi…" Inori turut menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayah Naruto-kun itu adalah setengah Vampire, dan dia setiap harinya selalu menghisap darah Naruto-kun untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang hebat."

"Kenapa?" Rias yang sedari tadi diam mulai mencicit.

"Konon, kaum Vampire memiliki rahasia bahwa meminum darah keturunannya sendiri akan memperkuat kekuatan yang mereka punya. Entah itu dari segi afinitas penggunaan ataupun indera ketajaman mereka." Gadis muda itu menunduk saat menatap kedua tangannya. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, berandai jika saja ia yang berada dalam posisi seperti itu mungkin Sona lebih memilih untuk kabur dari rumah dan lebih baik menjadi gelandangan. Andaikan ia harus benar-benar melakukan itu, Sona akan melakukannya. Andai… yah… itu cuma perandaian…

"Jika ayahnya setengah Vampire, berarti…" Tsubakahnya setengah Vampire, berarti...a yang berada dalam posisi seperti itu mungkin Sona lebih memilih untuk kabur dari rumai menyentuh dagunya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Entahlah," Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Angin yang berhembus meniup helai silver rambut pemuda itu. "Aku adalah seorang manusia.. itulah yang kuyakini."

"Ada satu pertanyaan yang ingin kuutarakan. Mengingat aku sudah menyadari bahwa Rias lah yang bersalah pada saat ini, boleh?" Melihat anggukan dari pemuda itu, Sona kemudian menatap Naruto di mata. Menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Rias yang tidak terima bahwa dirinya yang bersalah. "Kau membunuh manusia dengan Sacred Gear kemarin, dan bagaimana caramu bisa membuat Sacred Gear itu menjadi milikmu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku… tidak tahu. Sejak kecil aku sudah bisa melakukan itu, dengan kata lain dengan menyentuh seorang pengguna Sacred Gear ada sebuah lapisan-lapisan energi berbentuk benang berwarna hitam yang menyelimuti tanganku dan ketika aku benar-benar menyentuhnya. Entah itu kebetulan atau tidak, Sacred Gear itu langsung menjadi milikku."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sona menghela napas lelah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencontohkannya pada bocah bodoh berambut coklat itu, gimana?" Naruto memberikan usul, memberikan pandangan pada Saji.

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?!" Pria berambut coklat itu mengambil satu langkah mundur, menghindari tatapan Naruto yang mengintimidasinya. "D-dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku punya Sacred Gear?"

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui," katanya.

Naruto berputar menghadap Sona, kemudian menatap kearah Saji. Matanya seakan mencari tahu informasi hanya dengan melihatnya. _Jadi begitu_ , pikirnya. "Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung." –Naruto menunjuk kedepan, agak ke kanan. Kearah Saji- "Kenapa kau… mau mengorbankan kemanusiaanmu demi Iblis?" seluruh anggota OSIS yang mendengar pernyataan itu menegang. "Kau seharusnya tahu dengan menjadi Iblis, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi masuk ke dalam Surga."

Hingga pada akhirnya, hanya keheninganlah yang menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan itu. Naruto mulai memandang sekelilingnya, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang menjawab. Meskipun Naruto cukup tahu alasan yang melatarbelakangi kontrak Saji dengan Iblis yakni adalah janji manis yang di ucapkan, namun Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya. Dia tidak ingin memancing emosi negatif yang membuat suasana memanas.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu dengan membuang wajah terhibur kesamping. "Siapapun juga akan tahu tentang itu, nak." Dia menjawab, kemudian iris sapphire yang tidak dihalangi oleh lensa itu menatap lurus. Tatapannya tertuju pada dirinya yang hanya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Lantas Saji menemukan senyum jenaka terpatri di bibir pemuda tersebut. "Tapi bukan itu yang kau tanyakan bukan?" Saji semakin mendorong keinginan tubuhnya untuk mundur ketika melihat iris biru sapphire itu berkilat dan hanya terlihat sedikit di balik kelopak mata yang semakin menutup itu. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku tahu, bukan? Pada dasarnya, semua manusia juga akan tahu bagaimana karakteristik manusia pada umumnya. Kalaupun mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, mungkin kebanyakan akan beranggapan kalau kau sedang mengalami pubertas. Namun lain halnya jika mereka masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS dan menemukan kau satu-satunya lelaki di sana, dan dengan di dorong bekal pengetahuan yang cukup.. maka mereka akan mulai menyadari bahwa anggota OSIS adalah sekumpulan Iblis, bukan begitu?"

"K-kau…"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu," Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Wajah-wajah memandangnya dari samping. Sesekali ia menangkap tatapan lemah yang diwarnai kekhawatiran dan kehilangan. "Kuyakin kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, dengan mengorbankan kemanusiaanmu kau pasti sudah memiliki tujuan lain."

Naruto bisa melihat ketakutan, kekesalan, kehilangan… semua emosi negatif dari balik mata itu. Semua membawa satu hal yang akan berujung kepada: _kekosongan_.

Percakapan mereka mencapai akhir, ketika Naruto melirik jam yang tergantung di ruangan dan mendapati fakta bahwa sudah satu jam ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercengkrama bersama kaum Iblis.

Ketika ia melihat ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka, yang tersisa hanyalah warna jingga di langit, dengan taburan awan-awan tipis yang mulai menghilang terhembus angin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah cukup. Kalian juga sudah tahu siapa kami." Ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari duduknya.

Sona berdiri, mengangguk. "Ya. Semoga tidak ada masalah yang terjadi di antara dua kubu ini, Namikaze-kun."

Naruto balas mengangguk. Lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pintu. Sebelum pergi, Naruto menengok kearah Rias. "Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Gremory?"

Rias langsung membalasnya dengan sumpah serapah yang langsung dihadiahkan tawa dari pemuda yang baru saja mengubah pandangan mereka itu.

Dan kini, semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Rias mengambil alih tempat duduk di seberang Sona, yang dimana gadis muda tersebut tengah memandang khawatir terhadap pion barunya itu.

"Saji, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sona khawatir.

Ucapan Sona tidak bernada maupun beroktaf tinggi, hanya sebuah pernyataan singkat yang menyimpan kekhawatiran dari apa yang telah Naruto katakan kepada pion barunya itu. Hanya saja, pernyataan singkat itu menyimpan siratan yang kuat. Sang Pion hanya bisa tersentak, sanubarinya yang masih dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya itu tiba-tiba mencelus, giginya mulai bergemeretak dan tangannya mulai gemetaran.

"Gomen… Kaichou."

Kesunyian yang tercipta menjadi bukti betapa kosongnya hati seorang Genshirou Saji saat ini, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka oleh pemuda berambut coklat tersebut yang nampak tidak bisa menahan emosinya di bawah kendali. "Aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Suaranya mungkin sudah kembali tenang, namun getaran di bahunya menjadi pertanda bahwa ia harus mengerahkan setiap serat emosinya untuk bisa tenang. "Gomenasai…"

Sona tidak tahu kapan, tapi saat dia tersadar, gadis iblis itu mendapati bahwa Saji sudah menghilang dari balik pintu. Sona yang baru tahu seperti apa sifat Naruto sadar bahwa dia takkan melanjutkan luapan kemarahannya, karena apapun yang terjadi… ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan pemuda itu. Meski benci mengakuinya, Sona mengakui bahwa berdebat dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto sama saja ia berdebat dengan anggota Klan Sitri lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued~_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hamba akui, fic buatan hamba memang tidak begitu bagus dan terbilang cukup membingungkan. Kenapa? Karena hamba membuatnya tanpa tahu alur yang sebenarnya, hamba menggunakan beberapa imajinasi untuk membuat scene dalam percakapan. Meski banyak sekali hal yang tidak nyambung, tapi hamba rasa itu sudah pasti bagian dari kekurangan hamba tentunya. Dan adegan di awal… ehem itu cuma sekedar tambahan saja, mengingat bahwa di anime nya itu adegannya sangat banyak.. mau tak mau hamba membuatnya.

Untuk readers yang mau membantu, bisakah kalian memberikan hamba beberapa konkrit untuk kemajuan Fic hamba kedepannya? Berikanlah apa yang kurang dari apa yang hamba buat.

Mungkin itu saja.

Thanks for Review…

* * *

 **Draco, out!**


End file.
